To Love is to Live
by emeraldeyes0731
Summary: When Harry and Ginny have a falling out, is their bond strong enough to keep them together or will this fight separate them forever? Just a little oneshot in which Harry and Ginny fight. Rated T for language. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling

Just a little one shot that I have been dying to write. It's been exploding in my mind for weeks. Feel free to give constructive criticism, it is appreciated! I feel like no one writes anything that includes conflict, which is one of the reasons I wanted to post this. Tell me what you think please!

There are times when couples fight: they argue over the smallest and the biggest issues, over petty things, super important things, but it is important to remember that with every fight (hopefully) comes growth and understanding. People who have just met argue, and people who have been together for 20, maybe even 30 years argue. But whatever situation you're in, remember that the apology is key, and that an action means greater than 100, 10000, 10000000 words. With that, I give you this one shot:

They were stubborn. They shouldn't have said it.

It was a late, warm September evening (more like 1am in the night) at Harry and Ginny's flat, and tensions were running VERY high.

Ginny had an extremely busy training schedule, and likewise, Harry had been assigned killer shifts at the Auror office. Between Ginny being away at the training pitch most of her days and Harry working at the Ministry during the night, in the past few months, even dinner together was a rare occurrence. And on this night, Ginny was pissed.

When she came home from a three day training camp, there were dishes all over the kitchen, clothes all over the bedroom, a couple of half full coffee mugs on the kitchen table, and socks strewn haphazardly all over the living room. She was tired, Gwen had run them down with drill after drill at work, and now she had to deal with this shit also. Tiredly, she put her bags down and began to clean the apartment; she hated a mess.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting in his office pulling his hair out because of all the paperwork being thrown at him. Two days ago, he was called in on an emergency mission concerning a high profile case to which he had been assigned by his bosses. They needed him so fast that he didn't have time to pack a bag, nevertheless clean up being himself at home, or leaving a note telling Ginny where he was going or what he was doing.

"Damn," he thought. Consequently, right after he returned from the successful mission, mind you, he was drowned in a stack of paperwork that he needed to get done before he left, no matter how long it took.

Which is why he found himself entering his flat at 12:45am, hoping that Ginny was home and had cooked dinner so he could relax, and maybe had found time to clean the flat. What he found instead was a dirty flat, no dinner, and an angry looking Ginny sitting at the kitchen table. Also, there were no lights. At this point, it is safe to assume that both were as stressed as possible.

So when Harry walked in the door and Ginny yelled, "You forgot to pay the fucking electricity bill!" Harry was none too pleased. He retorted affrontedly, "Well you forgot to cook the fucking dinner and clean the damn house!"

Ginny was never one to back down, "What do you think I am, a damn maid?! I get home and find out that you haven't paid the bills or done anything really! Were you even home?! Or did you wait until I was gone to go bloody partying or something?! Meet some hot friends did you?!" she yelled.

"I was at work! What are you mad?! You think I'm a cheater! I work SO hard everyday and I can't even come home to my wife, a nice meal, and some damn lights!" He stormed and began up the stairs.

"What the bloody hell! If you wanted that maybe you shouldn't have married me then! You knew what you were bloody singing up for!" Ginny called, furious.

Harry came back down, the stairs, walked up to Ginny, and in a dangerously low voice, one he didn't even know he possessed, quietly replied, "Maybe I shouldn't have."

At that point, her heart broke. They had fought before, but nothing this bad. Her voice broke, and she pushed past Harry and ran up the stairs. He didn't even want to be with her. At this point, the mood shifted. Harry knew that it wasn't okay that he said that, but he was so damn tired. He was frozen in one spot, shocked that those words even left his mouth. He heard the door slam upstairs, and could hear Ginny crying in the bedroom.

He knew that it would do him no good to go up to her and try to apologize now, it would only upset her more. It was then that Harry began moving, cleaning up the flat, unable to sleep. After an hour or so, once he finished tidying up the flat, he decided that he needed to go and apologize to her. He walked up the stairs, and gently knocked on the door to the room. After knocking a while, a sleepy, somewhat angry Ginny opened the door.

"What in bloody hell do you want Harry? I was sleeping!" she said. He answered,

"I just wanted to come apologize to you. I said some things that I really Shou—" Ginny interrupted sarcastically, "Are you sure Harry? Maybe you should think about if you still want to fucking be with me when you sleep on the couch!" And with that, she threw a pillow out and slammed the door on Harry.

Resignedly, Harry picked up the pillow and trudged down the stairs once again. He had done his part, hopefully Ginny would come around by the morning. Once downstairs, he proceeded to make his bed and laid down, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. "I'm sorry Gin," he thought. He vowed to keep up with his paperwork so he could spend time with Ginny, to make their relationship thrive like it had done in years past. He was almost asleep, when he heard light footsteps descending the stairs. He felt Ginny climb onto the couch with him. He pretended to be asleep just to see what she would do.

"I'm really sorry too Harry. We both said things we shouldn't have. We are both stressed to the brink and today was the edge. We both lost it. We have to figure this out. I love you," Ginny said as she laid in his arms and snuggled into him, into what she thought was a sleeping figure. She was just about asleep, when Harry whispered into her ear,

" I remember, all those years ago, when I was about to die, and I saw your face, and in that split second, I thought, in a perfect world, I would marry that girl. I remember when we would sneak out of the Burrow at night and talk for hours on end, just spend time with each other. I thought, this could never get old. I'm going to spend forever with this girl. Gin, I love you so much, I never want this to end. I love you." He planted a kiss on her shoulder, pulled her close, and they drifted into dreamland together.


End file.
